User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 7
(this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiZBffKZQ40&feature=related) It was out in the middle of a desert,Percival's and Jaakor's fists clashed, while jaakor pulled away and jumped into the air and kicked Percival to the floor. Percival jumped back up and swung his thundering blade at Jaakor as he slid under it, Jaakor then dispurst a blade from his arm and met the sword,their blades making a huge clang noise,and they each pulled away then swung again,each of their blades gaining a dent. Tony: Jaakor! Gatling barrage! Jaakor began swinging his arm so fast you could only hear the blade gliding through the air, Percival blocked some,but got hit by most. John: Ugh, Now! Let him have it,Percival! Lighting storm flash! Lightning bolted down and stopped Jaakor from his constant blows as Percival thrusted his shield forward and hit Jaakor down,swung his sword around once more and brought his blade down on Jaakor,but it hit the floor. Jaakor was gone. Jaakor: Too slow! Jaakor was behind Percival,and uppercutted his back sending Percival face first into the floor, Percival spun and met jaakor's foot with his shield,and threw him into the air,kicking back up, but only found Jaakor to come back down right onto him. Jaakor held a blade to Percival's neck. Jaakor: Surrender! Percival: Didn't surrender then,and I won't now! Percival kicked Jaakor off of him,and jumped back up,and spun is sword in his hand. (music is at 1:08) A blazing fire appeared inbetween Jaakor and Percival,and Gaardus swung his sword at jaakor,who got cut across his chest and sent flying back. Percival: Jaakor! John: Percival,Your shield! Percival looked down at his shield,then threw it at Gaardus,who got hit onto his back. (music ends,and this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gkhneh9JNnE&feature=related) Percival stood to full height,and ran at Gaardus.Tony ran over to Jaakor.Gaardus stood and swung his sword,Percival ducked and kicked the arm with the sword,sending it away,and then kicked Gaardus' legs out from under him, and then picked up his sheild,and hit Gaardus to the floor once more with it. Gaardus: PETTY FOOL! I WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND BY SOME LESSER- Jaakor picked up Gaardus by the leg and senslessly smashed him around, making craters with each smash. Percival laughed Jaakor: Puny dragonoid... Gaardus: PUNY!HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE DRA- Jaakor grabbed him by the ankle and smashed him arun once more,and gaarud layed there looking up,but then sat up. Gaardus: I conceed... Jaakor: Finally! Gaardus: Not at all. Gaardus swung his tail and hit jaakor aside,then grabbed Percival by the arm and hurled him into Jaakor. ~scene changes as music ends~ Pyrus: What?! How'd Gaardus even find you?! And you're having trouble against him where there are two of you and you were nearly able to defeat Vohtarak alone?! 3D: That isn't the old Gaardus...there's a difference. Pyrus: And- wait..what do you mean? 3D: His fighting style,his approach,his strength. It's all changed. Drago: What could have happened... Winx: What'd they do?! Load him up with baku-steroids or something? Everyone looked at Winx and simply stared with the "what the heck" look on their face. Winx: What..? Pyrus facepalmed,but then continued looking out of their cloaked base at the battle. A well known agent to he brawlers --Agent Dylan Reggs-- stepped in through the elevator. Reggs: Pyrus! What's going on out there?! Pyrus: Gaardus just showed up out of nowhere... Reggs: Well make him go BACK to nowhere. Aren't you going to send anyone out there to help them?! Pyrus: They can handle it. Reggs: Their getting schooled out there! What makes you think they can handle it?! Pyrus: First....they weren't prepared for the battle to start...and second....Tony and John have known eachother for years, they can probably do the best in a tag-team battle more than anyone else. Especially a two-on-one. Pyrus gestured to the window and Reggs looked out,and saw Percival grab jaakor by the arm and sling Jaakor into gaardus,bringing him to the floor. Pyrus: See? Reggs: Fine...but I need to talk to all of you after the battle. It's important. Pyrus: Figured it was, how often does a high-class agent walk into your base and start yelling at you? Winx: pretty much a lot for us. Pyrus:... Time for you to learn sarcasm, Winx. Winx: Okay,where do I start? Pyrus and Reggs both facepalmed,and went back to watching the battle ~Scene changes~ Gaardus: YAAAAAAAAR! Gaardus swung his tail at Jaakor,who grabbed it as Percival used his sword to cut open a portal out of nowhere,and Jaakor hurled him in. Jaakor: where's that taking him? Percival: Wherever he was before he came here. ~it is an hour later~ (This starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhvuU8r0EHk&feature=relmfu) Everyone --Including Reggs- sat down at the conference table, and John decided to stand. Reggs: Depending on the recent,and might I say frequent,attacks on the city that you haven't been able to stop- 3D: They're getting better...improving their skill faster than they should,too fast for us to keep up. Reggs: Let me finish. To help in your battle against them, everyone in the agency has decided to pitch in this development of new armor for all of you. Pyrus: New armor? Of what kind? Reggs: The kind that will make you practically unstoppable. We've drawn out some ideas for you to look at... Reggs layed out some sketches with notes at the bottom,each specificly for one of the brawler's bakugan. Tony grabbed the one for Jaakor immediately. Tony: Jaakor would become- Reggs grinned Reggs: Like the ideas? Jaakor: I'm ready... The rest of the brawlers grabbed the ones for their bakugan,and looked at them. Reggs: Good,huh? Pyrus: Great...we may be able to use this to our advantage....by far. ~scene changes,and music is at 1:00 and restarts to 1:04 if it ends~ Percival was now in a full body leather-like armor,with his shield cut into a thin circle with the darkus symbol in the middle of the shield. John: Halberdier Percival...I like it. Leonial turned his head back and saw the arrow-like spikes on his back,and whenever he wanted,he could shoot however many 'arrows' he had loaded. as well as sniper goggles clicked into place over his eyes. PG: Haha...Hawkeye Leonial. 3D: Greenstreak Wolfox...Hm. Wolfox stood there,fully weaponized with any type of weapon you could think of. Winx: Gravity Zeta, and Clad Rainbow! Zeta had his arm mechanized to form into nearly anything he wanted,as well as his new,and MUCH larger wings. Rainbow was further equiped to his new power, his head being able to access powers of all six attributes,his wings attributed to ventus,his tail to subterra, an aquos right arm and Haos left arm, with Darkus legs and a Pyrus torso. Pyrus stood in front of Iceshard Aerogan, Guardian Reptak, and Adamantine Dragonoid. Iceshard Aerogan could now turn into a solid iceblock,as well as his icehooks have been modded to not only be hooks,but blades and blasters as well. Reptak had a huge hammer meant so only he could hold it,no one else could,Not even Adamantine Dragonoid, who was a bit taller than all of the others in a suit of amor that he could remove at will, with a faceplate,and completely filled with weapons and repair gear for anything mechanical. Orbeum had been equiped with a spike-balled tail with extended wolf-like claws. his jaw was coated with metal now, and looked like it could bite through pretty much any armor in just one snap, and Orbeum has Magmafury sized wings alone now, with sharpened tallons and fusion gear to hook up to Orbeum. Jaakor stood there looking completely normal, with no changes to his body at all. Tony: Why does jaakor look the same? Reggs: You'll see why. Just be sure not to get him angry at any of you. Jaakor: ...huh? Tony: Okay...so then...Wolfclaw Orbeum and Godwing Skytruss? Skytruss and Orbeum: Good enough. (music ends) Pyrus: All right...thanks, Reggs. Reggs: No problem. Reggs left the base, and left the brawlers to themselves as all of the bakugan returned to ball form. Pyrus: Anyone else wondering why Reggs was just so "generous"? Winx: He just wanted to help us out,didn't you hear him? 3D: Anyone have any books of sarcasm? To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts